Cypress
by Chic White
Summary: Gue Uzumaki Naruto. Ya, gue tomboy. Ngeceng cowok, eh nyasarnya malah ke sepupu gue. Sekalinya punya pacar, cara jadiannya konyol banget! Cypress? Ditinggal mati? Tapi yang gue seneng, dia tetep nganggap gue Allysum, sampai...nafas terakhirnya. Dia? Bunga Amaliris—kebanggaan gue, Uchiha Sasuke.../warn : Fem!Naru, bahasa gak baku


**Tittle : Cypress **

**Rate : T for save **

**G****enre : **Gak kepikiran ***plak***

**Pair : Sasufem!Naru**

**Summary : **Gue Uzumaki Naruto. Ya, gue tomboy. Ngeceng cowok, eh nyasarnya malah ke sepupu gue. Sekalinya punya pacar, cara jadiannya konyol banget! Cypress? Ditinggal mati? Tapi yang gue seneng, dia tetep nganggap gue Allysum, sampai...nafas terakhirnya. Dia? Bunga Amaliris—kebanggaan gue, Uchiha Sasuke...

**Warning : OOC(maybe), AU, typos, miss-EYD+bahasa gak baku, ONESHOOT, gaje, abal, fem!Narucentric, and other standard warnings**

* * *

**Dedicated for :**

**Kiki, my beloved partner in crime(lol) **

**Born : 8th August **

**R****IP : 4th June, 2012**

* * *

**. **

**. **

**.**

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**Cypress © Chic White**

* * *

**. **

**. **

**.**

Holla~! Kenalin, gue Uzumaki Naruto. Rambut pirang, mata safir, kulit coklat karamel, umur 14 tahun, gak pendek-pendek amat. Gue cantik?—pasti! Namanya juga cewek. Meskipun gue sengaja manjangin rambut, titel urakan gak bisa lepas dari gue. Salahin Kurama—kakak gue yang protektifnya tiada tara, yang udah jauhin gue dari anak-anak cewek centil di komplek rumah, sampai gue jadi kelewat tomboy—atas hal ini. Bawaan jarang berinteraksi sama cewek sepantar selain di sekolahan, bikin gue bahkan gak tau caranya iket rambut sendiri—jangan ketawa! Tapi biar temen cowok di sekolah ragu sama gender gue, gue masih bisa bela diri dengan bilang gue suka bunga dan tahu artinya dari A-Z.

_Sst!_ Jangan bilang siapa-siapa kalau gue _googling_!

Di sekolah, gue cukup eksis di kalangan cowok. Berhubung gue emang lebih sering gabung bareng cowok. Kalau kalian tanya temen cewek gue, pasti dijawabnya_"Hah? Naruto? Cewek ganjen itu?"_. Maklum aja, mereka sirik gak bisa senyambung gue sama cowok._ Yee_... Gimana gak nyambung coba? Kan mereka lagi maraknya ngomongin _game_. Gue yang emang bawaannya gak kayak cewek lain+lagi keedanan sama _game online_ tentu mudah beradaptasi sama mereka. Tapi sekali-kali jangan tanya temen cowok gue, karena mereka bakal ngasih jawaban nyelekit—oke, lupakan!

Sifat gue _fleksibel_ kayak karet. Itu yang bikin cowok enak temenan sama gue. Tapi walaupun gue tomboy, gue tetep seorang cewek! Gak anehlah waktu masih SD dulu, gue ngaku suka sama salah satu sahabat cowok gue. Maklum, masih gak tau apa-apa. Gak bisa bedain rasa suka, kagum, atau apalah itu—walau sampai sekarang belum ada kemajuan heheh!

Nah, waktu gue—dengan sangat terpaksa—ikut obrolan cewek di kelas, gue asal sebut aja kalau gue suka sama dia. Namanya Shimura Sai, temen rumah, masih satu komplek sama gue. Eh, malah dianggap candaan sama yang bersangkutan.

"_No no no_... Gue masih normal,"—itu yang Sai bilang waktu temen cewek gue ngelapor.

Sakit hati? Iyalah! Tomboy juga manusia hoy! Tapi emang dasar guenya bodoh banget, gue malah balik ngeledek Sai. Alhasil, gue sama Sai berakhir guling-guling di lantai, seperti biasa. Waktu itu Sai bilang dia masih bocah buat naksir cewek. Eh tahu-tahu waktu dia pindah sekolah yang sama dengan sepupu gue—Yamanaka Ino, dia malah kesengsem._ Ettdah_! Hati emang gak bisa ditebak ya?

Setelah itu gue gak pernah ikut-ikutan ngobrol sama temen-temen cewek gue lagi. Agak gimanaa gitu. Soalnya waktu gue iseng nanya ke Kurama soal perasaan ke lawan jenis, Kurama melotot sampe mukul dinding—tiba-tiba emosi.

"Siapa yang berani ngotorin kepolosan adik gue?!"amuknya saat itu. Jadi gue simpulin...

Suka sama orang itu gak baik. Nunggu jodoh menghampiri aja.

Setelah itu, gue gak pernah nanya yang aneh lagi sama Kurama. Padahal kakak gue sendiri udah gonta-ganti pacar dengan seenak-jidatnya.

Nah... Pertama kalinya gue ngungkit lagi soal itu waktu sehabis MOS. Gara-gara _partner_ RP gue di _facebook_ nanya, gue punya pacar atau enggak. Gue sih cuek and ketik _'Gak punya, dan gak niat make'_. Tapi _partner_ gue itu malah ngakak dan bilang itu bukan yang dia maksud. Dia nyuruh gue nanya ke Kurama. Ya gue turutin.

"Nah lho... Kenapa nanyanya ke gue? Gue gak sanggup ngatasin kepolosan loe, Nar!"—itu yang gue dapet dari Kurama.

Gini gak enaknya punya kakak ababil kayak Kurama. Adiknya ngeceng cowok dipelototin, sekalinya gak tau apa-apa malah dijelekkin.

Nah, begitu _on_ selanjutnya, _partner_ RP gue itu secara gak langsung jadi guru privat gue. Tentang hal-hal begitu deh! Miris, karena diledek sama adik kelas di SD yang satu RP. Padahal segede mereka—bahkan sampai sekarang, gue gak jauh dari sesuatu ber_genre_ anak-anak. Waktu temen sekelas gue tuker info tentang _band_, gue asyik sendiri ngegitarin lagu "Balonku Ada Lima". _Memalukan?_ Nggak buat gue.

Semakin lama gue semakin deket sama dia. Dia? Ya itu, _partner_ RP gue. Namanya? Uchiha Sasuke. Habis enak banget diajak diskusi _game_ sih, hehe! Apalagi _genre game_ kita satu jalur, condong ke RPG, tepatnya MMORPG. Beberapa kali juga kita janjian _on game_ bareng.

Nah, gue mulai jauh lebih kenal dia setelah sering kirim _e-mail_ dan tuker nomor HP. Sms-an secukupnya aja. Biasanya dia yang _greet_, berhubung gue emang tipe pasif soal obrolan. Harus dipancing dulu, baru bawelnya keliatan. Sasuke juga kalau sms pendek-pendek. Gue paling sebel kalo dia cuma bales dua huruf favoritnya, 'H' sama 'n'. Mungkin emang dia yang gak banyak omong, gue ngomel-ngomel di sms juga dijawabnya pendek banget. Makan ati kalo protes tentang gaya smsnya.

Hitunglah 1 bulan setelah kita tukeran nomer, Sasuke mulai berani nelepon gue. Kebukti, anaknya emang dieman, gak banyak omong. Teleponan sama dia tuh kayak komputer kena _hang_. Banyak diemnya! Biasanya obrolan berakhir dengan sambungan yang ketutup gara-gara batre HP gue_ low_. Maklum, HP udah butut and gak bisa di-_charge_ normal, ditawarin ganti guenya terlalu sayang sama HP bekas tante gue, nyokapnya Ino itu.

Pertama kalinya gue grogi angkat telepon dari Sasuke itu waktu dia nelepon, nawarin jemput habis ekskul. Gak tau kenapa gue gak bisa ngebayangin kalo ketemu sama dia. Padahal rumahnya gak jauh-jauh amat dari sekolah gue. Jalan kaki 20 menitan lah! Nah, gue cuma bilang _'gak usah'_, terus gue tutup deh! Temen-temen ekskul, bahkan senpai gue pada masang seringai menyebalkan, sukses bikin gue salting di tempat.

"Wah... Diam-diam menghanyutkan nih! Siapa tadi? Pacar ya?"

Untung pembina ekskul dateng, nyelametin jiwa raga gue dari pertanyaan. Pulangnya, gue diliatin seorang pemuda, _intens_ banget. Gue langsung lari saat itu juga, agak merinding dengan dandanan _emo_ pemuda berkulit putih itu. Sialnya, tu orang ngikutin, bikin gue makin panik. Capek lari, gue milih ngehajar orang itu tanpa basa-basi. Untung aja cuman satu tinjuan yang kena, sebelum dia jelasin, kalau...

"_Wait!_ Gue Sasuke! Loe Naruto 'kan?"

...Dia Sasuke. Malu+merasa bersalah-lah gue udah ngira yang enggak-enggak. Habis rambutnya _emo_ gitu lho! Bentuknya kalau gue lihat lebih teliti lagi...kayak pantat ayam! _Behaha!_ Alhasil, hari itu gue pulang dianterin Sasuke, sekalian minta maaf.

Besoknya Sasuke bikin gue kaget lagi. Nelepon di saat jam belajar coba! Untung aja guru yang bersangkutan gak masuk. Jadi gue ada kesempatan buat ngangkat. Agak sebel juga sih! Habis lagi seru-serunya ngomongin _game_ RPG terbaru sama temen cowok, dia malah ganggu.

"Halo?"ucap gue begitu tombol angkat telepon gue tekan. Kelas yang awalnya ribut macam pasar langsung hening. Semua liatin gue, sukses bikin gue gelagapan gugup.

["Lagi apa?"]tanya Sasuke di seberang.

"Sekolah. Ada apaan sih nelepon segala? Biasanya juga siangan 'kan?"gerutu gue. Gue bisa denger kekehan dari Sasuke di seberang.

["_Sorry_. Inget pertanyaan gue sebelum kita akrab gini, gak?"]

"Oh yang loe nanya gue punya pacar atau enggak itu?"

["Hn."]gak tahu dapet ilham darimana, gue yakin artinya _'Iya'_.

"Kenapa emang?"

["Sekarang loe punya gak?"]

"Masih enggak tuh!"

["Sama."]

"Jadi senasib nih?"gue ketawa.

["Gitu deh. Menurut loe ada gak yang mau jadi pacar gue?"]

"Yaa ada aja pasti. Loe ganteng, kok."tanpa sadar gue muji parasnya. Emang gak bisa dibohongin, Sasuke itu tampan, keren pula. Tinggi, kulit putih, mata tajam-hitam, mancung, keren deh! Cuma kurangnya itu..._kurang bawel!_

["Yakin loe? Kemaren aja loe malah nonjok gue tuh!"]

"H-hoi! Jangan salahin gue! Gue 'kan gak tau itu loe! Maklumin aja lah, gue ketular anarkisnya kakak."oke, gue malah buka aib Kurama.

["Loe mau jadi pacar gue?"]

"Hah?"gue cengo.

["Gue tanya, loe mau jadi pacar gue?"]

"Jadi pacar loe, Sas?"gue membeo gak yakin. Temen sekelas tiba-tiba heboh.

["Wah...Rame banget? Iya. Apa jawaban loe?"]

"Tergantung. Lagian loe asik di ajak ngobrol. Kenapa enggak?"

["Oke. Berarti mulai sekarang loe jadi pacar gue."]

"Hmm...Udah gitu aja?"

["Hn. Cuma mau nanya gitu doang. _Bye!_"]

Dan setelah itu gue sama dia resmi megang status sebagai sepasang kekasih. Gak yakin juga sih, soalnya gue emang pertama kalinya kena tembak. Gue jadi bingung sendiri. Temen-temen gue sering histeris nyeritain tentang penembakan mereka. Katanya mereka bahagia banget. Emang apanya yang beda sih? Apanya yang bahagia? Gue bingung!

Nah, mulai dari situ, gue sama Sasuke jadi sering janjian main di warnet yang sama. Mulai banyak ngobrol langsung, dan saling cerita tentang latar masing-masing. Konyol 'kan gue? Jadian sama orang yang bahkan belum terlalu dikenal? Yee gue juga gak tahu! Kerasanya kayak iseng banget nih, nerima juga!

Malmingan, apa yang kalian bayangin? Kencan? Hoo kalau gue sih lebih seru lagi! Main FUTSAL bareng di GOR! Udah gue bilang, gue ini susah disamain sama cewek! Emang udah rutinitas gue tiap malem minggu ke GOR buat futsal. Sasuke, yang gue kira bakal_ il-feel_ atau apa, malah keliatan seneng banget punya pacar kayak gue. Padahal postur tubuh saat berjalan aja gue gak ada manis-manisnya. Malah dibilang lebih gagah daripada temen-temen gue. Yang bikin bokap-nyokap gue nyaris nangis darah buat bikin gue feminim. Atau...Kalau pasangan lain 'kan teleponan, biasanya yang cowok yang ngegitar+nyanyiin. Ini gue malah saling ngegitarin. Semakin lama Sasuke makin perhatian, walau emang titel gak banyak omongnya gak ilang-ilang. Dan itu, makin bikin gue sering senyum-senyum sendiri di kamar.

Pertama kalinya gue curhat sama sepupu gue—Ino, gue gak tahu kalau ternyata dia kenal sama Sasuke. Ino bilang ke gue supaya jauhin Sasuke dan jangan berhubungan dengannya. Pas gue tanya, Ino jelasin kata orang Sasuke itu anak nakal, tukang nongkrong di Hakodate bareng anak-anak tukang mabuk. Kata orang juga, Sasuke kabur dari rumahnya dan tinggal di kontrakan bareng temen se-geng-nya yang dibilang geng motor itu. Oke, Sasuke emang pake motor sport, begitupun temen-temennya. Mereka juga stop sekolah. Tapi gue kira desas-desus _'kata orang'_ itu terlalu berlebihan. Ino, yang emang bawaannya judes sama gue cuma angkat bahu gak peduli dan melengos saat itu juga. Dia sempet bilang, gue terlalu _positif thingking_ sama orang.

Gue nunggu sampe Sasuke nelepon. Maklum, gue gak mau ngehambur pulsa buat nelepon dia heheh! Gak elit dong gue yang nelepon. Tapi Sasuke gak nelepon. Besoknya, besoknya dan sampai 2 minggu gak ada kabar sedikitpun dari Sasuke. Satupun akun atau ID _game_ Sasuke gak ada yang dibuka. Gue bertanya-tanya, kemana Sasuke? Jujur, gue khawatir banget!

Satu bulan lewat gue gak kontak sama Sasuke. Satu bulan itu juga gue kembali ke aktifitas gue sebelum Sasuke gue kenal. Galau? Gak juga. Emang dari awal gak ada perasaan apapun kok! Cuma gue bingung aja. Kemana tuh ayam? Padahal 'kan gue ngangenin! Masa gak kangen sih? _Nyeheheh!_

Dua bulan... Ada nomor tak dikenal yang nelepon gue. Ternyata, itu Sasuke! Gue cuma bisa cengo saat Sasuke mutusin gue, terus nutup sambungan sebelum gue dapet penjelasan. Apa salah gue? Apa Sasuke merasa gak pantes bersanding dengan gue yang kelewat keren?—oke, abaikan kenarsisan gue ini.

Gue emang iseng pacaran sama Sasuke, gue berani bersumpah! Tapi gue seriusan sayang sama dia. Gak tahu sayang dalam hal apa. Yang jelas, gue agak gak rela tahu hubungan konyol ini tandas dengan konyol pula. Gimanapun juga, Sasuke udah banyak ngehias hari-hari gue. Dia dengan senang hati dengerin curhatan gue tentang keluarga, tentang di sekolah, dan nanggapin dengan positif, walau pendek banget. Sejauh ini gue gak banyak berbuat untuk Sasuke, padahal dia perhatian banget sama gue. Gue yang sering sakit gara-gara sering lupa makan aja jadi rajin ngisi perut.

Bermodalkan info minim dari Ino, gue dateng ke bukit di Hakodate menerjang dingin, demi ketemu Sasuke. Namun yang gue temuin malah temen satu tongkrongannya.

"Sasuke masuk rumah sakit. Loe gak tau? Besok dia pulang kok! Sekarang mending loe pulang aja. Udah malem, kalo loe sakit Sasuke juga yang khawatir."Alhasil, gue putusin untuk pulang.

Selepas itu, gue nyesel banget. Gue sibuk sama ekskul yang mau ikutan lomba beruntun. Yang jelas, untuk sejenak gue gak bisa main _game_ lagi, dan nyaris lupa sama Sasuke.

Tahun baru, gue ke Hakodate bareng Kurama. Seneng banget gue, bisa ketemu sama Sasuke lagi. Gue tentu langsung nyambar dia dengan pertanyaan. Tapi Sasuke cuma diem, bikin gue khawatir. Dan betapa kagetnya gue...saat cahaya samar dari ledakkan hanabi, memperjelas tinjauan gue. Kalau Sasuke, duduk di kursi roda.

Seminggu setelah itu gue rajin ngunjungin rumah keluarga Sasuke, buat dapet penjelasan dari kak Itachi. Di situ gue ngerasa masuk ke dalam salah satu sinetron favorit nyokap gue. Gue kaget, saat tahu Sasuke ngidap penyakit kanker otak. Dan sekarang setelah berbulan-bulan, dia mulai kaku ngegerakkin kakinya. Selama seminggu ini juga gue dapet penjelasan _full_ dari Sasuke tentang semua _'kata orang'_ yang gue denger.

Sasuke emang kabur, tapi bukan karena dia anak nakal. Tapi karena keluarganya ada masalah. Bokap-nyokapnya tiada hari tanpa bertengkar, bikin dia gak enak di rumah. Alhasil Sasuke nekat kabur dan berhenti sekolah, lalu bergabung bersama anak-anak _broken home_ lainnya yang kebetulan satu kontrakan sama dia. Miris banget gue dengernya! Yang bikin gue sebel kenapa dia gak cerita sama gue?

"Gue cuma gak mau loe kepikiran, Nar. Lagian udah gak ada gunanya juga. Gue pasti ninggalin loe."

"Ish! Ngomong jaga, Sas! Tiap orang bakal meninggal, gak ada yang tahu kapan dan dimana. Bisa aja gue yang duluan, tahu! Lagian gak ada alasan buat mutusin gue 'kan?"

Sasuke ketawa, kedengeran damai banget buat gue. Sejak saat itu, Sasuke kelihatan lebih 'hidup' bagi orangtuanya. Gue cuma nitip pesen sama mereka, jangan sampe mereka cerai. Gue gak mau Sasuke ngalamin apa yang gue rasain. Sasuke emang bisa ngehibur gue buat tetap tersenyum, waktu orangtua gue pisah atap. Tapi gue gak yakin gue bisa ngelakuin hal yang sama buat Sasuke. Yang bisa gue lakuin buat dia saat ini cuma ngedukung di sisinya. Gue tahu dibalik tampang sok kuat-sok keren itu Sasuke pasti ngerasa terpuruk juga. Gue aja yang sering sakit-sakitan dan sering dapet _vonis_ ko'id kadang pengen nangis kejer. Apalagi Sasuke? Yang belum pernah sakit kecuali masuk angin, pas sakitnya langsung _jeger_ kena kanker. Jangan sampai senyum langka dia punah gara-gara penyakit sialan itu! Gue gak rela!

"Tadinya gue ingin kita putus itu biar loe dapet pacar lain. Jadi pas loe liat nisan gue, loe nunjuk dengan bangga kalau gue mantan loe. Gue takut loe nantinya nangis liat nisan gue."—Sasuke ketawa keedanan di suatu hari yang panas. Hari itu kita yang emang lagi edan-edannya ketawa, gue anggap cuma bercanda doang. Gue gak tahu kalau Sasuke emang serius...

"Cuma loe yang cukup gila buat jadiin gue seorang pacar, Sas."

Hari itu bener-bener hari paling ngagetin buat gue. Awalnya Sasuke ketawa pelan, khasnya. Lalu tiba-tiba dia megang kepalanya, nahan sakit. Panik, gue teriak manggil kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi. Setelah itu, gue sama kak Itachi bawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit. Gue khawatir banget pas badannya dibawa masuk ke ruang ICU. Gue nungguin, sampai ketiduran.

Setiap pulang sekolah, gue ke rumah sakit buat jenguk Sasuke. Dasar gue emang gak bisa jaga kesehatan, gue lupa makan dan malah tepar di rumah kena demam. Gue merutuk banget, gue gak ada di sisi Sasuke di hari-hari beratnya. Gue cuma bisa berdo'a Sasuke bakalan baik-baik aja.

Setelah sembuh, gue gak basa-basi langsung ke rumah sakit. Yang bisa gue lakuin begitu masuk ke ruang rawat Sasuke cuma ngelamun. Kak Itachi cerita, keadaan Sasuke semakin _down_. Cuma dalam dua minggu, kankernya ningkat pesat. Dia yang awalnya kaku ngegerakkin kaki jadi kayak lupa caranya jalan. Satu per satu sendi lain mulai gak berfungsi dalam waktu dekat, sampai akhirnya dia _full_ gak bisa gerakkin badan dan gak bangun kayak sekarang. Seharusnya Sasuke di-Kemo, tapi badannya gak nerima zat kimia itu. Satu-satunya jalan keluar cuma lewat operasi. Itupun persentase keberhasilannya cuma 5%.

Mau tahu apa yang gue pikirin? Banyak! Gue gak tahu apa yang bakal terjadi kalau Sasuke beneran ninggalin gue. Gue belum siap nyari lawan RPG yang asyik kayak dia. Gue belum siap. Oke, gue tahu awalnya Sasuke nembak gue juga iseng. Dia main-main sama gue, begitupun sebaliknya. Tapi tetep aja sikap manisnya berkesan banget buat gue. Apa iya gue bakal kalah sama penyakit kanker itu? Apa keajaiban yang sering gue dapet berlaku buat Sasuke juga? Apa _vonis_ dokter bisa cuma jadi bualan gak penting juga?

Dua bulan! Gimana gak panik coba? Seenggak percayanya gue sama ramalan manusia, _vonis_ dokter itu cukup _horror_. Gue gak tahu harus nanggapin apa. Setiap hari keadaan badan Sasuke makin_ down_, nguatin _vonis_ dokter. Waktu tante Mikoto nangisin Sasuke, gue cuma diem ngasih pelukan. Agak miris buat gue liatnya. Sasuke, baru sekali kena penyakit, keluarganya kelihatan terpuruk banget. Sedangkan gue, berkali-kali kena _vonis_ gak enak, sampai nyaris dikira kena AIDS gara-gara keseringan sakit, sekalipun belum pernah dikhawatirin kecuali sama Kurama. Sasuke emang anak yang baik, dia pantes dapet keluarga yang baik. Syukur deh walau orangtuanya sempet bermasalah, tapi gak ada yang berubah dengan ikatan mereka. Gue ikut seneng. Andai Sasuke bangun dan lihat gimana sedihnya keluarganya liat dia terbaring lemah begitu. Andai dia tahu gimana perjuangan gue selama ini, mungkin dia gak akan kabur dari rumah, dan lebih deket lagi sama keluarganya.

Sasuke down keluarganya sedih, jadi sewaktu dia sadar, mereka bahagia banget. Gue agak canggung buat ngerusak suasana keluarga itu. Jadi gue niat pulang diem-diem. Tapi ternyata kata pertama yang Sasuke sebut adalah nama gue, alhasil gue ditarik masuk sama kak Itachi. Wajah Sasuke kelihatan pucat banget. Senyum lemahnya bikin gue nangis di situ. Padahal biasanya kalau kita ketemu, pasti adu argumen yang terkadang berakhir saling teriak satu-sama-lain. Tapi kali ini, ngegerakkin mulut pun Sasuke susah. Gue gak bisa bohong, kalau gue rindu suara merdunya.

"Naruto, akhir bulan ini Sasuke operasi..."

Saat kak Itachi bilang gitu, gue cuma senyum. Antara seneng sama takut. Tadinya gue mau nungguin Sasuke operasi. Tapi gue lupa, kalau gue saat itu jadwal ulangan akhir. Alhasil gue gak yakin ulangan gue nilainya mencukupi persyaratan. Satu minggu itu gue gak bisa konsentrasi, gugup sama operasi Sasuke. Gue terus berdo'a, semoga nantinya operasi Sasuke berhasil.

Hari terakhir gue ulangan, bareng sama jadwal Sasuke operasi. Gue makin gak konsentrasi, gak enak perasaan. Gue emang _paranoid_ banget soal apapun. Jadi gue bener-bener takut kalau Sasuke aslian ninggalin gue. Pas pulang, gue ketemu supir pribadi keluarga Sasuke. Seneng banget gue, denger kalau operasi Sasuke berhasil. Katanya tinggal nunggu pemeriksaan selanjutnya sama operasi lanjutan. Soalnya kata dokter, sel kanker belum keangkat semua. Disitu gue langsung sujud-sujud kesenengan.

Hari itu gue langsung ke rumah sakit. Keluarga Sasuke masih _stay-on_, keliatan lebih bercahaya. Kak Itachi, orang pertama yang nyambut gue dengan senyum. Dia nyerahin sebuah _notebook_ ke gue.

"Itu punya Sasuke."—katanya.

Gue coba nyalain, dan ternyata di-_standby_. _Layout_ yang keluar itu halaman _word_ penuh ketikan. Senyum gak bisa gue tahan saat sadar itu ketikan Sasuke buat gue.

**To : My Girl**

**Thanks loe udah nungguin gue. Maaf, gue gak bisa jadi pacar yang baik buat loe. Jujur, awalnya gue iseng sama loe. Loe juga tau lah. Cuma, gue jadi kepikiran waktu temen gue nanya, loe itu apa di mata gue. Gue jadi inget sebelum kita sedeket ini. Cuma loe satu-satunya yang cukup sabar jadi partner gue di RP. Satu-satunya cewek yang bikin gue penasaran. Loe itu unik, tau gak? Polos, lugu, tapi berani dan kadang nyeremin. Disaat cewek lain heboh sama satu jerawat, loe malah cuek rambut macam singa. Simple, cuek sama penampilan. Tapi itu yang bikin loe unik. Gue sadar... Bagi gue, loe itu bunga Allysum. Lebih berharga daripada kecantikan.**

**Hayo... Ulangan gimana? Mikirin gue ya? Hn. Loe harus janji nilai ulangan loe bagus semua. Masa loe turun rangking cuma gara-gara cowok penyakitan kayak gue sih? Biar nanti gue gak ada di sisi loe, keep smile ya!**

**Udah baca? Loe pulang, oke? Jaga kesehatan! Kalau gue selamat operasi pertama, berarti operasi kedua penentuannya. Fokus dulu sama sekolah, Nar. Operasi kedua temenin gue ya? Gue penasaran apa arti gue bagi loe.**

**Selamat tinggal!**

**Pacar loe yang ganteng, **

**Uchiha Sasuke.**

Saat itu gue makin gak enak perasaan. Pasalnya, tiap orang yang ngucapin selamat tinggal sama gue, pasti gak akan lama lagi. Gue coba _positif-thinking_, nganggep Sasuke salah ketik. Gak mau ngecewain permintaan Sasuke, gue izin pulang saat itu juga.

Seperti permintaan Sasuke juga, gue datang ke rumah sakit sebelum operasi dimulai. Dia terus natap gue, pengen ngomong sesuatu mungkin. Tapi keliatannya masih kaku ngegerakin bibir. Gue cuma lempar senyum dan tepuk pipinya pelan.

"Loe gak boleh kalah sama penyakit itu ya?"ucap gue nyemangatin. Dia bales senyum.

Sepanjang operasi, gue gak tahan untuk meluk tembok. Gak tega ngedenger rintihan kesakitan dari dalem ruangan itu meskipun samar. Agak ngeri gue ngebayanginnya. Soalnya gue baca buku, yang kena kanker otak itu dioperasi harus dalam keadaan sadar, soalnya bahaya kalo enggak. Gak tau udah berapa liter gue nangis gara-gara Sasuke. Yang jelas gue tetep melek, sepanjang operasi. Mata gue gak lepas dari lampu merah di pintu itu. Gak tau berapa lama gue berdiri, gue tetep bergeming. Gue ngantuk dan nyaris ketiduran, kalau aja pintu operasi gak kebuka dan munculin dokter yang ngeoperasi Sasuke. Gue panik, liat lampunya gak ganti warna.

"Dok? Lupa matiin lampu?"tanya gue was-was.

"Naruto, ya?"

Bukannya jawab, dokter itu malah balik nanya. Gue ngangguk aja. Suara langkah itu bikin keluarga Sasuke yang ketiduran jadi bangun semua.

"Sasuke titip pesen buat kamu. _He love the Allysum_..."

"Sasukenya?"

Dokter gak jawab pertanyaan gue lagi. Dia malah berbalik ke keluarga Sasuke. Gue terlalu takut, untuk sekedar mendengar apa yang telinga gue tangkep. Yang jelas, mata gue membulat saat tante Mikoto nangis hebat di pelukan om Fugaku. Kak Itachi keliatan lemes banget. Dia natap gue dengan senyum yang kelihatan nahan sedih.

"Naruto..."

"Bohong... Kalian pasti bohong!"

Seminggu, gue_ lost_ kontak sama keluarganya Sasuke. Gue sekolah, gak ada perbedaan. Masih ngakak bareng temen cowok, masih heboh ngomongin _game_. Masih sering kena labrak yang cewek. Tapi, nilai gue berkata lain. Salah satu guru yang menjabat walikelas sekaligus guru BK manggil gue. Disitu gue dikasih kesempatan ngerjain semua ulangan dari awal. Gue seneng bukan main. Waktu gue tanya gue harus apa buat pengganti rasa terimakasih, gue diminta nyeritain masalah gue. Gue ngelak, gak mau ngasih tau kalau cewek gagah di sekolah nilainya jeblok cuma gara-gara seorang **cowok**. Anko_-sensei_ senyum. Senyum yang kelihatan hangat banget dan bikin gue tenang. Padahal biasanya nyeremin!

"Berbanggalah dengan apa yang kau dapat."—itu kata Anko-_sensei_ sebelum gue ninggalin BK.

Di situ gue dapet keberanian, buat dateng lagi ke tempat ini, rumah keluarga Uchiha. Banyak mobil yang terparkir, masih banyak keluarga besar. Begitu gue berdiri di depan gerbang, _security_ rumahnya langsung bukain gerbang. Seneng liat gue, buru-buru gue ditarik ke depan pintu masuk. Dia bimbing tangan gue untuk mijit bel. Setelah itu si bapak _security_ balik ke pos penjagaannya.

"N-naru?"

Gue nyengir saat pintu dibuka sama tante Mikoto. Di situ tante Mikoto meluk gue, erat banget. Gue dibawa masuk, agak kikuk juga karena diliatin satu keluarga besar.

"Naruto?"

Kak Itachi datang dari arah dapur, langsung sumringah liat gue. Senyum ala kadarnya, gue izin undur diri nyeret kak Itachi.

"Gue pengen ketemu Sasuke..."pinta gue sama kak Itachi. Sebenarnya gue gak tega, tapi cuma Kak Itachi harapan gue satu-satunya.

Kita datang, nemuin Sasuke. Kebetulan, sohibnya lagi pada jenguk. Begitu liat gue, mereka nyisi, ngasih ruang biar gue bisa liat batu nisan itu. Nisan, yang mengukirkan nama _Uchiha __Sasuke_.

"Naruto..."

Kak Itachi megang tangan gue. Gue nepis dengan pelan dan sopan. Dengan susah payah, gue tersenyum dan ngeluarin secarik kertas ukuran A4. Di permukaannya, ada gambaran gue. Gambar bunga _Amaliris_ yang di tengahnya ada karikatur wajah Sasuke. Temen-temen Sasuke ngakak, ngebayangin kalau badan Sasuke jadi tangkai bunga gitu. Kak Itachi juga ngusap pelan puncak kepala gue dan tersenyum lembut, sebelum akhirnya ikut ngakak.

"Heh..._teme!_ _Dobe_ dateng nih!"

Gue nyebutin panggilan gue sama dia di RP atau _game online_. Maju, gue tempelin kertas tadi di nisan-nya. Sekarang gue ikutan ngakak, liat gambar gue sendiri. Geli sih, ngebayangin kalau itu aslian si Sasuke!

"Jangan marah ya, gue baru dateng. Abis loe bodoh! Ngedo'ain gue nangis liat nisan loe. Jadi takut 'kan gue..."

Tanpa bisa gue tahan, air mata yang udah gue tahan semingguan ini jatuh gitu aja.

"Ya, gue emang nangis, Sas. Puas? Tapi loe salah..."

Gue ngeluarin sesuatu dari tas. Bunga _Cypress_ bohongan yang gue bikin dengan susah payah waktu perpisahan SD—dulu. Gue tanam bunga itu di samping nisan Sasuke.

"Biar loe ninggalin gue, biar gue bukan mantan loe..."

Gue ketawa, bangga sama diri sendiri. Gak peduli kalau sohib Sasuke dan kakaknya ngira gue kurang waras.

"Gue masih bangga, nunjuk nisan loe dan bilang..."

Gue lirik sohib Sasuke, mereka netesin airmata, terharu mungkin. Kak Itachi juga lagi sibuk nyeka matanya dan tertawa kecil.

"...Kalau loe, cowok nyebelin, irit kata, paling _idiot_ di dunia adalah bunga_ Amarilis_, kebanggaan gue. Ya, loe adalah pacar kebanggaan gue. Satu-satunya orang yang cukup kebal sama semua ke_abnormal_an gue. Satu-satunya yang paling ngerti isi hati gue."

"Makasih...Makasih banyak buat segalanya. Makasih, karena loe tetap menganggap gue _Allysum_, sampai loe tidur...selamanya... Gue juga sayang sama loe, Uchiha Sasuke..."

Ya, gue bangga sama Sasuke. Saat dia sakit, dia masih mampu mikirin kebahagiaan orang-orang sekitarnya. Gak terpuruk sama diri sendiri, dan gak egois mikirin kesedihan diri sendiri. Dia bahkan sempet mutusin gue, karena gak mau gue nambah pikiran, walau dari awal anak itu emang sering bikin gue banyak mikir. Gue bangga, karena orang sebaik Sasuke sayang sama gue, bahkan sampai ajal menjemputnya...

Itu sedikit cerita dari gue. _Cypress?_ Ditinggal Mati? Gue tahu. Tapi gue tetep bangga bilang Sasuke pacar gue yang paling spesial. Hidup gue nyinetron banget ya? Punya orangtua, cerai, pilih kasih, gak peduli sama gue pula. Ngeceng cowok? Diembat sama sepupu sendiri. Saat gue dapet kebahagiaan, gue ditinggal mati. Tapi, gue cukup bersyukur... Seperti yang Sasuke bilang, cukup _keep smile_, and semua terasa lebih ringan bagi gue.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Haha jadi juga nih ff gaje xD Mudah-mudahan gak jadi sampah ya? xD Kalau ada kesamaan jalan cerita dengan ff lain, tolong jangan komplain. Itu hanya kebetulan semata. Karena Chic bikin ff ini, asli dari kisah nyata. Untuk yang dikira kena penyakit AIDS, itu aslian terjadi, gak mengada-ada. Semoga kalian suka ya? Hhe...**

**Buat yang pengen tau wujud bunga Amarilis sama Cypress, bisa searching google heheh!**

**Kritik, saran, dan saudaranya Chic tunggu**

**So, mind to RnR?**


End file.
